Seven Nights at Freddy's
by RyanAlcid
Summary: This story is about a guy named Mike Schmidt working as a night watchman at a restaurant called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and he has to work there for seven nights.
1. Chapter 1: Introductory

**Hello to all of you! So, this is my first fanfiction, so sorry if you think this is kind of bad. But anyways, enjoy!**

** 11:48 PM**

A guy named by "Mike Schmidt" accepted a new job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He was getting ready to dash to the restaurant to do his job, a night watchman.

As soon he got ready, he got his car keys, entered inside his car, turned on the engine, and exited his house. The restaurant was only about 6 miles away from him.

** 11:52 PM**

When Mike arrived at the restaurant, he saw Mr. Fazbear _(the founder of the restaurant)_ at the front of the entrance doors.

"Nice to meet you, Mike!" Mr. Fazbear said enthusiastically.

Mike said "Um, nice to meet you too… Uh…"

"Freddy." Mr. Fazbear told him. "Now, it's your first day here, so I'll record you some messages for you to help you get started here for your first night here."

"Ok, thanks…"

**Sorry if this chapter is too short, when I did the first chapter of this story, I was feeling lazy.**


	2. Chapter 2: Night 1

**12:06 AM**

Mike Schmidt was sitting in his office, looking at everything far as the eye can see to figure out what to actually do in his office.

While he was looking at the door and light buttons, seeing what they would do, the phone started to ring.

"I think it's the Mr. Fazbear guy calling me to send me a message and help me…" Mike explained.

Mike then picked up the phone.

_**"Hello? Uh, hello? I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled in on your first night."**_ Mr. Fazbear said on the phone.

"Ok, seems interesting enough." Mike said, sounding nervous.

_**"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact."**__ Mr. Fazbear said._

"Well, he didn't tell me that when I met him at the front of the entrance, but it doesn't matter to me." Mike said.

_**"So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you, there's nothing to worry about! Uh, you'll do fine! So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week, okay?" **__Mr. Fazbear explained._

_ "_Okay, then…" Mike said nervously.

_**"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know?"**_

"Okay." Mike said, nervously again.

_**"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."**_

"What?!" Mike quietly shouted.

_**"Blah, blah, blah. Now, that might sound bad, I know."**_

"Of course it does!" Mike quietly shouted again.

_**"But there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years, and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night, too."**_

_ "_Animatronic… characters…?" Mike questioned. Mike started to check the cameras to see what these animatronics are. He saw them, all three animatronics on the stage. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie.

"So, those animatronics on the stage right now?" Mike asked. "I guess so…"

_**"So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."**_

"Okay, seems possible for me…" Mike said, again, nervously once more.

_**"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night… Uh, something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long."**_

"So, one thing, will they do anything bad to me if they see me in the office?" Mike questioned himself, nervously.

_**"Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day, too, but then there was The Bite of '87…"**_

"Um, what's The Bite of '87?" Mike was wondering to himself.

_**"Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"**_

"Really? The human body without the frontal lobe?" Mike questioned again.

_**"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to se you after hours, they'll probably not recognize you as a person. They'l most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on."**_

"Me? As a metal endoskeleton? No, no, never going to happen to me." Mike complained.

_**"Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to… forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."**_

"Uh… what?" Mike pondered.

_**"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort… and death…"**_

"Death?! What?! No! Why would a nice animatronic forcefully stuff me inside a suit and kill me?" Mike quietly shouted and complained.

_**"Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask…"**_

Mike sighed.

_**"Y-yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."**_

The call hangs up.

**1:17 AM**

Mike starts to check the cameras. Nothing happened yet.

Mike complained. "Is there really anything to do here around this place? I mean, I have to survive- I mean, watch the animatronics here until 6 AM…"

Mike heard a noise on his tablet _(the device he uses to check the cameras)_. He checked to see what was happening on his cameras.

"Wait, why is everything black on the cameras?"

Then, an animatronic disappeared from the stage. That animatronic is Bonnie.

"Wait, where did the bunny go?" He questioned.

Mr. Fazbear didn't tell him this on the phone, but he saw a light button under the door button.

Mike checks every camera in the building, but then he finds Bonnie in the backstage room.

"Oh, there he is. I was panicking a little bit…" Mike said nervously.

**2:26 AM**

"Ugh," Mike complained. "Everything here seems a bit boring if you think about it."

Mike hears the noise again he heard before on his tablet.

"What's that noise again?!" Mike shouted. Mike checked the cameras, rushing to see if anyone was gone.

Bonnie was gone from the backstage.

"Oh no, where is he now?" Mike said, worrying.

He checked everywhere once more, and he saw him standing right in the East Hall.

"He's really close to me now…" Mike explained. "So what are the animatronics going to do when they find me? Stuff me inside one of their suits? Filled with wires and stuff?"

The noise plays once again, and all the cameras turned black.

"No, no! Not again! Is someone moving again? No, no, no! I'm not getting stuffed inside one of their suits!" Mike complained.

But this time, it wasn't Bonnie who moved this time. It was someone else…

"Huh? The bunny didn't move…"

Mike starts to check the stage. All he saw was only Freddy on the stage.

"I think apparently the chicken or something is gone…

"But apparently he, or she, is in the dining area." Mike figured out.

**3:01 AM**

"What time is it? But I know it's been a few hours, but I need to watch everyone until 6 AM…" Mike questioned.

Mike checks the time on his tablet.

"Only 3 AM, and I only have 57% left. I think that's enough to get through the night." Mike figured out.

The noise begins again once more, the same as the one before, and of course, all the cameras turned black once more.

"Not again…" Mike complained. "Who's moving again?"

He checks all the cameras again, but he saw something weird. He did found Chica and Freddy, but one's not in the cameras.

It was Bonnie.

"Hey," he questioned. "Why is one gone? Why can't I find him?"

Mr. Fazbear didn't tell him about this, but he saw the light button under the door. He decided to press it, to see if anyone was at his doors. There was someone. It was Bonnie.

When he saw him, he shouted. "AHH! WHO'S THAT?! CLOSE THE DOOR!"

When he did, he was sitting on his chair, curled up into a ball, shaking a lot.

"Was that the bunny?" he asked himself. "I don't know, but I'm NOT opening that door."

**4:20 AM**

_**(end of chapter for now, but I might be working on more later, I have to deal with school.)**_


End file.
